


Comfort me

by refutableChemist



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: But it was a gif, Honestly placed it wherever you wanted to, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I can't portray fairy tail characters, I like to think about this one as an AU, M/M, So they're just two of them, Things I Do For Love, a bit of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 12:42:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10513992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/refutableChemist/pseuds/refutableChemist
Summary: Everytime Sting gets dumped or is heartbroken he goes with Rogue looking for some...Comfort.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BecauseSin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecauseSin/gifts).



> I'm not actually in the stingue canoa (like the person responsible of this calls the ship), and this was
> 
> ~~totally not based on any personal experience at all~~
> 
> a gift, actually. The idea just crossed my mind and welp, here I am.
> 
> Like I've said before, english is not my first language so I'm super sorry for the mistakes >-<
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this <3

He heard an audible sigh coming out from his classmate’s mouth, and he didn’t even bother to ask. He lost the track of how many times he had to face this kind of… _Situation_. Over and over again, since they were in high school.

He had some vague memories of the first time this had happened and, considering the blonde have an obvious advantage if we talk about experience, he was nobody to judge him or his actions. It doesn’t mean, by any possibility, that he never questioned why he was playing his game. Because he did it back then and he does it now. He wasn’t the kind of fool who didn’t know his own reasons, after all, this little _ritual_ wasn’t unpleasant to him at all. For not explain in detail the plethora of sensations that made impossible for him to keep the guy at bay. But, wasn’t enough time has passed already? They were adults, and because of that, they couldn’t keep dancing with the uncertainty forever.

While he was lost in his thoughts, a bad habit which started recently and he didn’t know how to stop it, an alarmed voice brought him back to the present:

\- ROGUE! ROGUE! ROGUE! ROGUE!

\- What? – came out from his mouth as if he was settled in an automatic mode. _“Here we go again”_

\- COMFORT ME!

\- It’s over. You’ll get over.

\- Geez, you’ve been _**so cold**_ lately, you know? That’s not how you cheer up someone…

\- Well, you don’t look like someone who need to be cheered up exactly

\- But…I’M HEARTBROKEN AND YOU KNOW IT!

\- Sting…I’ve been wondering this for a while, but, had you ever needed my support? Like, for real? Are you really heartbroken? 

Sting freezed. It was the weirdest thing, but just for few seconds he felt like Rogue’s thought mixed up with his own. The truth is, he was the popular guy. He could date with anyone he wanted to, people appeared to be immune to his previous relationships or his break ups, but, was he really worried about it or he just simply reached a point when you no longer care? He was asking to himself a lot of thing, and one of those things was if he could be considerate with someone else’s feelings, or if he was just being selfish and all this relationships were just a game for him to play, he answered: 

\- I have always needed your unconditional support, in many ways, but…Things have been so weird lately, you know? – Rogue just gave him an inquisitive look – I don’t even know what I’m looking for, nor if I’m actually looking for something. Is not like I enjoy playing games with everyone, is just…I feel like something is missing – Rogue’s eyes hold their gaze quietly – Isn’t that pretty similar to being heartbroken? 

\- You have an interesting point of view there, and if you’re having doubts about it already, I trust that you’ll be wise enough to find the answer by yourself, aren’t you? – He concludes as he stands up – Uhm… Sting?

\- Yeah?

\- _Where the heck_ do you think are you going?

\- I’m following you, of course! Take it as a friendly reminder, but…You haven’t comforted me yet… - He adds with a look which makes every cell in Rogue’s body to scream that he was no good. It was like the adrenaline of taking risk without knowing if it’s worth it or not. The same feeling that screams inside you that you have to jump, but keeps you safe in the handrail.

\- It’ll be the last time, Sting. I’ve made my choice – I replied with a fierce look, even when he knows he couldn’t guarantee any of that.

\- We’ll see – Sting spits, accepting the challenge.

Moans and even more moans was the only thing that could be listened, if someone would’ve been close enough to hear it, of course. For their good luck, the insulation was working perfectly and the only witnesses were the walls. Hands all over, without a concrete place. Over the few clothes that were still left, over the sheets, the walls, the pillow, their bodies. They were touching every possible site, claiming territory through bites and scratches. _I was here and I’ll be the only one here when nobody’s left_ , but the only way of washing away that protective and possessive feeling was this.  
Lips were competing with each other. One of them needed to get out this frustration and drown the desire, but the other one couldn’t be less than him. He have never been and he never will be.

\- Bite me…Bite me…Harder – Sting begs, gasping for breath – Make me forget the bad things, ok? Make me forget, like you always do – To which Rogue replied pulling the blonde hair abruptly, putting the blue eyes at his level of vision.

\- _Don’t you dare to tell me what I have to do, don’t forget this is a favor, is that clear?_ – Sting didn’t say anything. His facial expression was enough answer.

Judging by the look of the sky it was already evening. They didn’t have more classes and tomorrow was an off day anyway, so there was no reason to worry. Sting was resting on his arm, using the free one to stroke Rogue’s hair, and that was the exact moment when he realized that maybe, and just maybe, what he was looking for was right by his side all along. If he only would’ve been calm before, maybe he could’ve realized it earlier.

\- You know what, Rogue? I think I already found it…

\- What are we talking about?

\- We’re talking about that you’re dumb enough to ask me – he replies with a smile so bright it could lighten up the entire room, a smile which Rogue turned off with a soft punch.

\- I don’t want to hear that coming from you – he answered seriously. And Sting didn’t reproached anything, because even when he was trying to hide it, he can clearly see the subtle smile in Rogue’s face.


End file.
